


Would You Like to Stay Forever?

by CoffeemateJC



Series: Would You Like to Stay Forever? [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Meant To Be, Post-Endgame, Post-Episode: s07e25 Endgame (Star Trek: Voyager), Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25621453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeemateJC/pseuds/CoffeemateJC
Summary: Inspired by a quote from the Disney movie, Mulan and a tumblr post.Just a fun and fluffy Post-Endgame story!  Kathryn invites Chakotay to visit her family in Indiana. Will their relationship change in a less professional setting?
Relationships: Chakotay & Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Series: Would You Like to Stay Forever? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870774
Comments: 98
Kudos: 158





	1. Home

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Paramount/CBS own all rights to the Voyager universe and its characters.  
> Disney owns Mulan.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short intro chapter. Chakotay is getting used to being home and teaching at the Academy. He talks every day with a certain Admiral.

San Francisco, CA Earth

April 2378

The sun began to dip down below the horizon, a brilliant scarlet blaze giving way to lilac hues against the dark clouds. Chakotay swallowed the last drop of whiskey and placed his glass on the balcony railing. The ice clinked in the glass as he set it down and rested his forearms on the surface in front of him. He gazed off into the distance at the tranquil skyline. He was lost in his musings until he heard the chime from the comm inside his apartment. 

Chakotay stepped into his apartment and pressed to accept the call without looking at the viewscreen. Her face appeared as he was settling down into his seat. 

“Well, aren’t you veritably prompt,” Kathryn Janeway said with an amused grin.

Chakotay chuckled and said. “Well, I’m beginning to learn the pattern of your calls.”

Kathryn giggled then rested her chin on her palm.  _ ‘She looks tired,’  _ he thought.

Before he could reveal his observation she asked, “How was your day?”

Chakotay smiled lightly, not surprised that Kathryn was brushing off the fact that she was most certainly exhausted.

“Nothing too exciting today, except for an in-depth argument on human behavior,” he quipped, “Between two students, I wasn’t involved.” He held up his palms.

“Mm-hmm,” Kathryn sounded unconvinced and raised an eyebrow.

Chakotay tried to remain serious but failed as his dimples gave him away.

Kathryn smiled, “Chakotay, I’ve been meaning to tell you. I’m planning a visit to Indiana to see my mother and sister. It’s been four months since we’ve been home and I’ve only seen them a handful of times.”

“That’s wonderful! How long will you be away?” Chakotay asked, attempting to hide his disappointment.

“I don’t know how it happened but I was granted 3 weeks,” she said, lowering her hands into her lap.

“You’ve got some serious pull with that rank of yours.” Chakotay smiled despite feeling apprehensive about her long absence. “Come over for coffee before you leave?”

“I was thinking,” Kathryn said with a lopsided grin and a hint of hesitation, “How would you like to come see Indiana for a few days?”

“I would love to!” Chakotay said immediately, hoping he didn’t sound too desperate. 

“Really?!” Her eyes brightened with her smile, “Oh, Mom will love you! She also loves having company so you’ll probably get the whole Indiana experience I’m sure.”

Chakotay was relieved in the way that she reacted to his answer. “To meet the woman that made Kathryn Janeway possible? I wouldn’t miss it.” 


	2. Indiana

Bloomington, Indiana Earth

April 2378

Kathryn had already been in Indiana for about a week. Chakotay had to prepare for a substitute in his anthropology class and would be arriving in a couple days. He planned to stay at one of the many bed and breakfasts in Bloomington, to Gretchen Janeway’s disappointment. Kathryn just didn’t find it appropriate… ‘ _Or am I too scared’?_

“I’m not scared,” Kathryn whispered to herself a little louder than she intended. 

“What was that Katie?” Gretchen called from the other room. 

“Nothing, Mom!”

Phoebe Janeway plopped herself on the couch next to where Kathryn was attempting to read but her thoughts were flooding her brain. 

“So, when’s your boyfriend coming?” Phoebe teased, taking a bite of an apple. 

Kathryn gave her a frosty look, “He is NOT my boyfriend.”

“Whatever,” Phoebe said in between chewing, “Your face when I mention his name says otherwise.”

Kathryn closed her book and turned toward her younger sister, “He is my closest friend. He stood by me for seven years through good times and bad.”

“In sickness and in health…” Phoebe jeered, dramatically clutching her chest.

Kathryn slapped her sister’s leg as Gretchen entered the living room. 

“Girls, really…” she chided, “Mr. Chakotay can be whatever Katie decides him to be.”

Before Kathryn had a chance to negate her mother’s words, Gretchen added, “I wish you would just let him stay here. How do you expect me to host and not offer my home?”

“Mother, it’s just not appropriate,” Kathryn answered.

“Are you afraid it might define your relationship?” Phoebe added

Kathryn clenched her jaw and tried her best to keep calm. “He’s staying at a bed and breakfast,” she said with finality. 

Phoebe smirked at their mother.

Gretchen silently reprimanded her youngest daughter then said reluctantly, “Alright Katie, I won’t push the issue. But I can’t promise that I won’t ask him while he is here.”

Kathryn rolled her eyes and sighed as she turned back to her book.

*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*

Chakotay dematerialized at the main transporter station in Bloomington, Indiana. His plan was to take a hover car to the bed and breakfast to freshen up and then head over to the Janeway homestead. He felt butterflies dance in his stomach with anticipation of seeing Kathryn. Since their arrival in the Alpha Quadrant, they had maintained close contact and tried to get together for dinner or coffee every couple weeks. He and Seven had a mutual breakup, if you could even call it that. They had only been on a few dates and arriving on Earth had definitely changed the circumstances. Now, he would get to see Kathryn for four days without interruption. _‘Is this the start of something new?’_ he thought. He couldn’t be sure, but he knew now more than ever that the potential was there. He was honored that she wanted to introduce him to her family. She is his closest friend after all. His inner soul smiled at the thought of her. He decided to enjoy himself without any expectations.

He pulled up to the Showers Inn Bed & Breakfast, a place that Chakotay discerned was kept in pristine condition with most of its historical character still present. Originally built in 1903, the property was known for its Corinthian-style columns and a walled garden. He could see why Kathryn suggested this location and why she loved coming home. She knew he would enjoy the historical aspects, a nice change from the everyday life they were so accustomed to. 

The innkeeper led Chakotay up a winding staircase to his living space. He noticed the detailing on the posts leading up to the second floor. Old-fashioned portraits adorned the floral wallpaper continuing down the hall. 

“Here we are,” the elderly woman said as she opened the door to the bedroom, “I do hope you enjoy your stay.”

“I’m certain I will.” Chakotay smiled at the woman after stepping into the room. 

“If you need anything at all, don’t hesitate to ask.”

“Thank you very much.”

The innkeeper closed the door to head back down to the front desk. Chakotay breathed in the smell of fresh cotton sheets. He dropped his bags on the floor and walked over to a set of cream-colored French doors that led out to a balcony. He stepped outside and placed his hands onto the wrought iron railing. The balcony overlooked a beautiful, private garden that featured a small fountain at the center. Chakotay sighed with delight and returned to his room to get ready to visit Kathryn.


	3. Gretchen Janeway Meddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chakotay arrives at the Janeway Home :-)

The hovercar turned down a dirt road that Chakotay would not have noticed if the computer had not instructed him to go that way. This looked to be a private pathway to the Janeways’. It was mid-morning and the sun kissed the tops of the trees, giving off an emerald tone. As he rounded the bend, he could see the large farmhouse ahead of him. It was an immense property with acres of farmland. There were lines of willow and magnolia trees in full bloom leading toward the backyard. In the distance, he could see what looked to be an orchard of fruit trees. A wooden porch with white posts wrapped around the front of the home, on which were four dark, chestnut rocking chairs. Chakotay pictured Kathryn sitting on one of these chairs on a lazy summer day, book and coffee in hand. 

He parked the hovercar on the southside of the dwelling. Exiting the car, he retrieved a bouquet of flowers from the passenger seat and straightened his shirt. He walked up the stairs of the porch and approached the black, four paned double doors. He took a deep, relaxing breath before he rang the bell. 

A woman appeared, not much younger than Kathryn, with similar features. Her hair was slightly lighter and pulled back in a low ponytail. When she flashed a crooked grin, Chakotay knew immediately that this was Phoebe Janeway.

“Well, you must be Chakotay,” she said, leaning on the door frame with one leg crossed over the other. “So, tell me the truth… are you dating my sister?”

Chakotay blushed and tugged on his ear, looking down. Before he could respond, Kathryn quickly came up behind her sister and nudged her out of the way to grab Chakotay’s arm.

“I see you’ve met my sister,” she interjected, throwing Phoebe a dirty look. 

Chakotay silently laughed and glanced at Phoebe as they passed her. They walked by a beautiful split staircase as Kathryn brought him down the hall, still holding onto his arm.

In a hushed voice she said, “You could have warned me that you were almost here”.

“And miss all the fun?” he said, dimples on display.

She punched him playfully just before they entered the kitchen where Gretchen Janeway was baking a peach cobbler. The sweet scent of peaches combined with warm butter and spices made Chakotay’s mouth water. 

“Mother,” Kathryn beckoned.

Before she could introduce Chakotay, Gretchen had already spun around, wiped her floured hands on her apron and pulled him into a hug.

“Of course! Chakotay!” Gretchen said with a radiant smile, very much like her daughter’s but more mature. As she moved away from the embrace, she kept her hands on his arms. “And you are more handsome than I expected.”

Chakotay smiled as he saw Kathryn close her eyes and cheeks flush with embarrassment. 

She opened her eyes to see him looking at her and trying to stifle a laugh.  _ He’s enjoying this.  _

“Thank you for the invitation to your home,” Chakotay handed the bouquet of flowers to Gretchen. “And these are for you.” 

Gretchen accepted the flowers, taking a whiff of the fragrant, peach roses sprinkled in among peonies, hydrangeas, and greens. “What a gentleman. You sure know the way to a woman’s heart!” she said, cupping Chakotay’s cheek. 

She walked away to put the flowers in water. Chakotay glanced over at Kathryn who looked embarrassed as ever. He gave her a small grin and a wink. 

Kathryn quietly sighed and grabbed his arm again. “Let me show you the backyard”.

Chakotay smiled at Gretchen as Kathryn led him into the backyard.

*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*

“When you said backyard I didn’t expect this!” Chakotay remarked.

Kathryn giggled then said, “Welcome to the Janeway Farm!” She spread out her arms as if to show off the view.

They strolled through lush green grass that spread for miles. All around were gorgeous, blossoming trees of different varieties. The sun cast flickering shadows through the trees on a Monarch butterfly, flitting among weeds and wildflowers. They neared an area of the property that housed a timber framed barn and next to it a structured vegetable garden. 

Chakotay recalled a memory of Kathryn in a slate blue dress, lying on her side in the dirt and planting Talaxian tomatoes. Her delicate hands were covered in soil yet she still reached for her silver mug of her favorite beverage. He smiled to himself about the vision of her. How beautiful she looked that way, even when ‘mucking around in the dirt’ as she had once called it. 

“My mother’s prized garden,” Kathryn’s voice pierced through his daydream. She pointed toward the fenced-in area near the barn.

“I can see why you like coming home,” Chakotay noted as they paused and leaned into the garden’s fence, arms folded across the top. 

“It is quite peaceful,” She said softly, then glanced in the direction of the house, “when I’m alone.” She looked back at him with a crooked smile.

Chakotay turned to her, one arm still leaning on the fence. “I’m sure it could be peaceful with company as well,” he suggested in a low voice, subtly reaching out and tucking a strand of auburn hair behind her ear.

He could swear that her pupils dilated the moment he touched her. Her eyes brightened and sparkled in the sunlight. She lowered her head, in a bashful sense. 

“Hey lovebirds,” a voice interrupted the tender moment.

Kathryn and Chakotay turned toward the sound of the voice. Phoebe was headed in their direction.

“We’re about to start lunch, I figured I’d let you know.” she said. “You’re a vegetarian, correct?”

Chakotay raised his brows, “that I am.”

“Well, you’ve come to the right place. Everything here is home grown.”

Phoebe turned around to head back to the house. Chakotay followed suit but stopped to offer Kathryn his arm. A smile crept up her face and she let her weight push off the fence to join him. 

*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*

“Need any help?” Chakotay asked as they reentered the kitchen.

Phoebe started chopping cucumbers for a salad. “Please tell me you’re a better cook than she is,” she teased, pointing the knife in Kathryn’s direction. 

“If by better you mean I can cook without burning anything… then yes,” he said with a wicked smile towards Kathryn.

She threw him a sarcastic smile. “You never went to sick bay.” 

“That you know of,” he teased, then ducked and caught an apple that was hurled in his direction.

Gretchen smiled at him then allowed him to take over the soup on the cooktop at his suggestion.

Kathryn took out another knife from the drawer and began to cut tomatoes for the salad next to her sister. 

“Mushroom soup?” Chakotay stated more than asked.

“Katie said it was your favorite,” Gretchen said, slicing up some bread and placing it in a basket with a tea towel.

Once lunch was ready, they all took a seat in the dining room that was connected to the large kitchen. The long, oak farm table looked to be handmade or crafted to look that way. Chakotay’s flowers were displayed at the center of the table. 

Through lunch, the four chatted, had some laughs and just enjoyed each other’s company.

Kathryn stood up from her chair and began to collect the empty bowls. Chakotay tried to rise to help her but she put her hand to his chest to stop him. Gretchen took this opportunity to invite Chakotay to sit out on the front porch with her for some tea. She raised her eyebrows at her youngest daughter, silently telling her to help Kathryn with the dishes. Phoebe reluctantly stood up and picked up some silverware. Her face gave her disappointment away, but Gretchen wanted a chance to speak to Chakotay without her daughter’s shenanigans. 

After Gretchen brewed the tea, she joined Chakotay who was already sitting in a rocker on the porch. She set down the tray she had brought out with a porcelain teapot, cups and saucers, spoons, and a sugar dish. 

She poured tea into the two cups. “So,” she started, handing him a cup and saucer. “Katie has told me a lot about you.”

“Oh, she has, has she?” Chakotay said with an amused grin.

Gretchen gave a reassuring smile, “She has always spoken very highly of you.”

Chakotay took a sip and set the cup back down on the saucer. “And I greatly respect your daughter.”

Gretchen leaned back in her rocking chair and peered at him over her cup. “I thank you for that. I know she can be...complex… she’s definitely one of a kind.”

He smiled at her choice of words. “It certainly took some time to understand how she ticked.”

“Do you love her?” she said, bluntly.

Chakotay coughed as he almost choked on his sip of tea. “Excuse me?”

“You know very well what I said,” Gretchen said, without looking at him and placing her tea on the small table between them.

“Why do I get the feeling that you already know my answer?”

Her expression softened. “I can tell just by the way you look at her. I know that look.”

Chakotay lowered his head with a bashful smile. 

“I know my daughter. I understand why she kept the distance between you all those years,” she confessed. “But I also know that I have never seen her light up the way she does when your name is mentioned or talk about anyone the way she does you.”

Chakotay was comforted by her words. They shared a content smile just as Kathryn and Phoebe stepped out onto the porch.

“I hope you two had enough to talk about,” Kathryn said, standing just outside the front door. 

Gretchen winked at Chakotay, out of Kathryn’s view. Chakotay nodded at Kathryn with a smile.

“Katie, why don’t you and Chakotay take a trip down to Lake Monroe.” She looked back to Chakotay, “I’m sure you will love it.”

“Great idea, it’s a bit of a drive but a beautiful one. What d’ya say?”

Chakotay stood up, “Sounds great. We can take my hover car. I’ll drive.”

Kathryn and Chakotay walked down the stairs and toward the direction of the hovercar. Phoebe sat next to her mother where Chakotay had been. She looked askance at her.

“What did you do?”

Gretchen shot her an innocent look. “I didn’t do anything.” When Phoebe gave her a look of disbelief she added, “I just… pushed him in the right direction.” She sipped her tea with a satisfied look. 

Phoebe shook her head and snickered.  _ She’s worse than me sometimes. _


	4. Lake Monroe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathryn and Chakotay take a ride to Lake Monroe :-)

The hovercar traveled down a long road on the side of Lake Monroe. The lake was veiled by the vast amount of trees that were nearby. As they rounded the bend, the road opened up to reveal the sparkling lake ahead. They found a place to park and headed down to the lake’s shoreline. The shore went on for miles, as far as Chakotay could see. There were many boats out to enjoy the pleasant spring day. With no plan in mind, they planned to explore and enjoy each other’s company. 

“So, what did you and mom talk about?” she asked with a sideways glance.

Chakotay smirked, “I’m not at liberty to discuss that.”

Kathryn narrowed her eyes at him. “Don’t make me order you…”

“Ah, you don’t have that luxury anymore!” he interrupted, wagging his finger towards her.

She stopped in her tracks which made Chakotay do the same. She folded her arms across her chest and studied his face. 

“We’re in Indiana, you know? That makes my authority effective again.” She had a sly smile on her face.

He leaned in close to her, close enough to smell the floral perfume she was wearing. “Nice try!” he said as he walked on. 

Kathryn stood there for a moment, her smile turning into a scowl as she slowly turned to catch up with him. 

He glanced her way when he noticed she was next to him again. He noticed the frown, one he knew very well. It’s the face she makes when she stubbornly persists to know something held back from her. He always found it adorable, even though she wouldn’t be happy about that. 

In a daring move, Chakotay brushed his hand against hers that was by her side as they walked. He did this a couple times until he grabbed hold of her fingers. He was delighted when he felt her fingers entwine in his. On the corner of his eye he could see a slight smile creep onto her face. 

They walked quietly like this for a time. Chakotay had found, in the time that they had known each other, that sometimes there was no need for words. 

They spent the majority of the afternoon into early evening walking by the lake, sitting and talking, laughing and joking. They decided to head back to the house as it was getting close to dinner time.

Chakotay stayed for a little while to talk about their adventure with Gretchen and Phoebe. He decided to turn in for the night and bid them farewell as Kathryn walked him to the door. 

They paused for a moment at the open doorway. Facing each other, Kathryn placed her hand on his chest. “Would you like to stay for dinner?”

They were out of sight but not out of earshot as the voice they heard confirmed. “Would you like to stay forever?” Phoebe yelled from the other room.

Kathryn scrunched up her face in embarrassment, still looking at him. Chakotay’s amused face made them both chuckle. 

“I’d love to.... stay for dinner, that is,” he said with a wink.

She swallowed as if she had forgotten to in that moment.  _ Those eyes.  _ Kathryn knew she was in trouble. With no parameters or command structure, the sky was the limit. 


	5. Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chakotay speaks to his sister. Kathryn spends more time with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a made up Native American word for Chakotay's fictional tribe :-)

The next day, Chakotay arrived at the house earlier than the day before. He walked around to the back as Kathryn said she would be out there, no need to knock on the front door. 

As he made his way around the house, he spotted her off in the distance. She was sitting cross-legged in the grass with her eyes closed and hands resting palms up on her knees.  _ Yoga?  _ Chakotay thought. 

He tried his best not to disturb her and decided to sit right next to her. She sensed his presence and opened one eye, looking to the side at him. His eyes were closed and he was in the same pose. He was trying so hard not to smile but then Kathryn lightly punched him in the stomach and he lost his ruse.

Chakotay stood up and helped her up to stand. She grabbed her towel and wiped her neck and face, then placed it around her neck. 

“I wasn’t aware that you did yoga.”

“That’s because I didn’t.” She replied as they walked toward the house. “I just started. It’s rather relaxing.”

“Is it better than a bath?”

“ _ Nothing _ is better than a bath!” 

“Nothing?” He asked, mischief all over his face.

Kathryn purposely dodged the question by asking him if he would like a drink. Chakotay silently laughed about that. 

Walking into the kitchen, Kathryn grabbed two glasses and filled them with water. She handed Chakotay a glass and began to gulp hers down.

Putting her glass down she said, “I’m going to take a quick shower, if you don’t mind. Mom and Phoebe went out this morning. Feel free to explore.” 

“Do you mind if I use your comm?”

“Certainly,” she pointed into the other room. “There’s one in the living room, around the corner.” 

She smiled and turned down the hall. Chakotay finished his glass of water and put it in the sink. He could hear the shower turn on in the other room. He tried not to think about her taking a shower, although he failed miserably. Shaking the vision out of his head he walked into the living room.

He sat down at the desk and keyed in an entry to the comms system.

"Hello big brother,” Sekaya said, as her image came into view on the screen. “How’s it going?”

“It’s going well. I’m having a wonderful time so far.”

“Glad to hear it. So, when do I get to meet her?” 

Chakotay chuckled. “Soon,” he said, looking down at the desktop and sliding his fingers on the smooth edge, ”Don’t push it.”

Sekaya sighed. “The woman invited you to her childhood home to meet her family. Don’t you think that means something?”

“It means I’m one of her closest friends,” he insisted, turning his head slightly toward the hallway to make sure Kathryn wasn’t within hearing distance. 

“That she’d like to…”

“Sekky,” he cut her off.

“Alright,” she surrendered. “I’m just saying, when you find yourself in her bed you’re going to thank me for pointing it out.”

“We’ll see about that!” He couldn’t help but smile.

“Yes, we will brother,” she teased. 

Changing the subject when he heard movement down the hall, he asked, “How is mom?”

“She’s ok. Misses you,” she confessed.

Chakotay looked up as he noticed Kathryn walking his way. She was wearing olive green, high waisted shorts with a tie and a soft gray t-shirt. She wore tan-colored boat shoes and her hair was pulled back low and loose.  _ How does she always look so gorgeous in something so casual?  _

“I miss her too.” He smiled at Kathryn as she entered the kitchen. He was facing her but the view screen was out of her line of sight. He didn’t take his eyes off her. “Tell her I will visit soon. I gotta go Sek.”

“Pow-at-ah.” Sekaya said, then the screen went dark. 

“Was that your sister?”

“Yes,” he said, walking over to the kitchen. 

“I would love to meet her,” she said softly. 

Chakotay couldn’t help the smile that tugged at the corner of his mouth as his sister’s words replayed in his head:  _ So, when do I get to meet her?  _ “I would love that.” Regarding her he said, “You look lovely.

Kathryn blushed but before she could respond he asked, “Where are we going?”

“I thought maybe you’d like to go fishing?”

“Fishing? Really?” amusement in his voice. “Was that part of your farmer upbringing?”

She giggled, “Sure was.” She motioned for him to follow her out the back door. 

“Well, you’re in luck. I never wanted to hunt, but I learned to fish.”

With a playful grin she said, “Maybe I can teach you a few things.” 

“Oh really?!”

Following her down the stairs, Chakotay resisted the urge to scoop her up in his arms. When she smiled like that it made his heart skip a beat. He didn’t want to assume that Sekaya was right about Kathryn’s feelings but he felt the subtle signals she was sending him. Their relationship had always been intimate in every possible aspect but one. As always, he respected her boundaries and would never act on his feelings unless he knew that’s what she wanted too. Oh gods, he hoped she wanted it, too.

*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*

They sat at the end of a dock on Lake Monroe. Two figures that to any onlooker would seem to be a typical couple, not knowing the unique circumstances of their relationship and deeper connection that they share. Their fishing poles lay abandoned on the old, wooden dock next to the open tackle box. Kathryn had packed a lunch and they were now enjoying tomato, lettuce, and avocado sandwiches in between fits of laughter. They both leaned against opposite poles with their legs stretched out. 

“There I was,” Chakotay described in between bites, “terribly pretentious. My chest all puffed out, finally proving something to my father…”

Kathryn leaned in with wide eyes and eagerness, “What happened?”

“It ended up being a gigantic plant that got tangled up into the line. I got so angry I broke my pole in half.”

She giggled, “The  _ angry warrior  _ that you were.”

He looked down, dimples slowly forming on his face. Those words retrieving a distant memory, permanently etched into his mind. 

He looked up at her to see her shyly look away as she had clearly recalled the same moment in time. She finished the last bite of her sandwich and dusted the crumbs off her shorts. She swung her legs around to dip her bare feet in the cool water. 

Hoping that she wasn’t retreating, Chakotay followed suit and joined her. To his surprise, she lowered her head onto his shoulder. They had always been comfortable around each other, but the fact that she had initiated a simple intimate gesture put his anxious heart at ease. He wrapped his arm around her waist and they sat in silence for a few moments. 

Her voice broke the silence first, “It really means a lot that you’re here.”

“Here?”

“In Indiana I mean,” she said, softly. “We shared so much out in the Delta Quadrant. It only felt right to bring you out here, to see where my roots are.”

“I am completely honored by the invitation. To be honest, after all your stories, I felt like I already knew this place.”

She smiled, turned her head and lightly leaned into him. Chakotay brought his arm up to just below her shoulder and gently pulled her in closer. He placed a kiss on her hair and let peace overcome him. 


	6. Worth the Wait

The morning sun glistened in the trees and the white-throated sparrows were singing their songs. Down on the Janeway Farm, Chakotay was helping Kathryn in the garden. Gretchen and Phoebe Janeway were tending to chores elsewhere on the property. 

“I don’t mean to put you to work while you’re supposed to be visiting,” Kathryn called, standing up from her crouched position and wiping her brow with the back of her gloved hand. 

Chakotay was heading back to the garden from the house. He held a steaming cup of coffee in his hands, not in the traditional stainless steel mug but a ceramic one with a detailed design. 

“I don’t mind at all. There’s something rewarding about working with your hands.” 

Kathryn turned around to look at him as he approached and held out the mug to her. She tilted her head to the side and her face softened at his gesture. She accepted the mug and inhaled the smell of rich cocoa and nuts. “You always know when I need this… even when you think I’ve had enough,” she giggled.

Chakotay got right back to work and tugged at a weed with a large root. He smiled softly as he saw her lay on her side in the dirt so she could continue to work and drink her favorite beverage. Again, memories of a distant planet flooded his brain. These visions always brought back feelings along with the images. He had often wondered if she ever thought about their time on ‘New Earth’. Her comment and shyness yesterday proved that she did, but did those memories bring emotions to light as they did for him?

He picked up a bucket used for the discarded weeds and brought it over to Kathryn, situating it in front of them. He placed his hands on the ground and lowered himself to sit next to her. Leaning on her arm she turned her head toward him. He noticed a little dusting of dirt on her cheek so he brought his hand up to brush it away. She looked directly into his eyes and then at his lips, an act she so often did inadvertently. This time, however, she looked back into his eyes and held his gaze. Simultaneously, they leaned in to one another and it was as though time stopped when their lips met. It started off slow and timid, his hand on her cheek, her hand still holding herself up in the dirt. Kathryn felt the fluttering of her nerves as her stomach twisted in a knot. Chakotay felt the rush and sudden, burning desire that overcame him in this moment. He became aware of her scent, sweet and floral mixed with the hint of coffee he tasted on her lips. Her lips were like a waterfall, gently washing over his own. His mouth was soft like velvet on hers, causing her to tingle all over. Slowly, Kathryn began to sit up to bring her arms around his neck. She brought her wrists over each other, as she remembered the dirt-covered gloves she wore. She forgot her surroundings while the kiss intensified, throwing away the fear of her mother or sister catching them in this intimate embrace. Chakotay was thrilled to feel her mouth on his in a demanding and sensual way. There was no sign of her pulling back or regretting this moment. He pulled her in closer, his tongue slipping between her lips, exploring her as he had always longed to do. She responded to his fervency and let out a satisfying moan against his mouth. The sound pleased Chakotay and he didn’t want the moment to end, but he knew they weren’t exactly in private.

Their lips parted after what seemed like an eternity, rightfully so as they both felt like they had waited a lifetime for this occasion. Her eyes twinkled as she looked at him with undeniable affection. Her love for him had never changed, but she had not allowed herself the luxury of dropping her captain’s facade to indulge her feelings. They sat for a moment, foreheads resting together, drinking in the warmth of each other. Chakotay smiled, causing many lines and those delightful dimples to appear. Kathryn could not help the smile that took over her face. She was absolutely terrified of putting her heart out there, but was utterly content with how he made her feel.

She leaned back to see him in full view. With a crooked grin she said, “I think it’s safe to say that was well worth the wait.”

He chuckled, “No complaints here.”

Suddenly, sadness clouded her features. “I’m only sorry that it hadn’t happened sooner.” She lowered her head.

Chakotay immediately lifted her chin with his hand and looked into her eyes. “I don’t blame you for that, Kathryn. Please know that. We met in unusual circumstances... I’ve always respected your decision.”

A single tear ran down her cheek. “Chakotay…” she began to say as he wiped her tear away.

“I remember a time when we admitted our feelings and eventually decided it best that we don’t follow through. But what we did do…” he said, raising her hand to plant a sweet kiss on her it, “was build our trust in one another and layout a foundation of ‘hope’ that one day we would be here,” he took both of her hands in his, “right where we are now.”

Kathryn smiled brightly and breathed out a quiet laugh, “You always know the perfect thing to say.”

Chakotay grinned, “But this time, I didn’t need to veil it in the form of a story.”

Kathryn reached out and cupped his face with both hands to bring him in for another tender kiss. She felt the electricity of excitement flow through her, no longer afraid to love the man that had a piece of her heart for so long.

*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*

Chakotay was completely distracted at dinner that evening. Although he enjoyed the  _ famous _ vegetable biryani, he could not keep his eyes off of Kathryn and his thoughts interrupted the real conversation happening at the table. 

“How much longer do you plan to stay, Chakotay?” Gretchen asked as she got up from the table to retrieve the pot of coffee that had just finished brewing.

Thank goodness he heard what she had said. “Well, I only have my room for a couple days more…”

“You are more than welcome to stay here!” Gretchen interrupted before he finished. 

Kathryn’s eyes flashed to his, unsure of what his answer might be. 

He caught her eye and held her gaze as he said, “I’m sure I could arrange for my substitute to extend their time”. He smiled softly toward her. 

They were having a silent conversation like they always had while working as a team. She discreetly smiled back.

“It’s settled then,” Gretchen insisted, as she began to pour coffee into the mugs on the table. She left no room for discussion. 

Phoebe eyed her sister from the side with suspicion.  _ She didn’t argue…  _ She then looked across to Chakotay who was still staring at Kathryn. A pleasing, lopsided grin creeped onto her face as she picked up her mug to take a sip. 

*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*

After dinner, Kathryn showed Chakotay her childhood bedroom. There were many holoimages in frames on her bureau and shelves throughout her room. Some were younger pictures of herself in dance class and some of her in her academy years. There was a lovely image of her and her father that clearly meant a lot to her. 

“Look at you! The little ’dying swan’!” Chakotay said, picking up one of the frames to see closer. “I always wondered what you might have looked like back then… because you looked adorable in Voyager’s talent show.”

She laughed, “Adorable?”

He put the frame down and took her into his arms, “Ok… what did you want me to say? That I thought my Captain looked… sexy?!” He smiled wickedly going in for a kiss.

This kiss was more intense and hungry than the first. His hands began to search her body. Kathryn felt out of control and wanted to give into his passion but stopped their kissing suddenly. 

Chakotay was a little startled. “I’m sorry, Kathryn. I just got a little… carried away. We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.”

“No.. no,” she explained, “it’s not that, Chakotay. I want to…” she looked around the room, “but, this isn’t exactly the place for that.” She chuckled softly. 

Chakotay released the nervous breath he was holding in a quiet laugh. “Oh… good point.”

*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*

A moment later, Chakotay and Kathryn emerged from her bedroom and headed for the front door. They passed Phoebe and Gretchen playing a game of gin at the island in the kitchen. 

“We’re going out!” Kathryn said, trying to sound nonchalant.

Phoebe peered at her from behind her cards. Without looking up, Gretchen said, “Where are you going?”

Chakotay spoke up, “Not sure, I think we’ll just let the night take us where it leads us.”

Gretchen looked up and smiled, “Have fun!”

As the couple hastily made their way out, Phoebe yelled out to the closed door, “See you in the morning!” She sighed and drew a card from the pile. “See what you did?” 

“I didn’t  _ do  _ anything,” Gretchen said and then laid out all her cards on the table. “Gin!”


	7. The Destination is Always Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Sexually explicit scene
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the others :-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small part of this scene was inspired by this gif of Robert Beltran: https://coffeematejc.tumblr.com/post/623797053710106624/marcygoomen-robert-beltran-luminarias

Chakotay unlocked the door to his bed and breakfast room and allowed Kathryn to enter first. 

“Wow! This is gorgeous!” She turned back to him, “A little jealous,” she said with a playful grin. 

He pulled her into a deep kiss, holding her face in both hands. When they parted he walked over to the replicator and said, “Should I replicate us a bottle of champagne?”

“Mmm, that sounds nice,” she said, as she lightheartedly let herself fall back onto the fluffy down comforter on the bed. 

Chakotay chuckled. He enjoyed seeing her so carefree.  _ She deserved it.  _ He was about to open the bottle of champagne when he saw her crawl onto the bed and lay on her side. He had to stop his jaw from dropping. She gazed over to the side, her head resting on her hand, her other arm draped over her hip. She looked absolutely breathtaking. She had changed from her gardening clothes into a navy blue dress with a light loose sweater over it for dinner. While he was replicating the bottle she had slipped her sweater off to reveal spaghetti straps and a sweetheart neckline. 

When she noticed his eyes on her, Kathryn tilted her chin up slightly, raised one brow and smiled seductively at him. Chakotay discarded the bottle on a nearby table. He approached the foot of the bed and removed his black sport coat, keeping his eyes on her. He quickly unclasped his belt and unfastened his pants, breathing deeply at the thought of what was about to happen. He speedily pulled down his pants but as he pulled one of his legs out he tripped, falling backwards. 

Kathryn, startled, sat up abruptly but snorted out a small laugh before saying “Are you alright?”

He had caught himself and stumbled forward into the bed. He jokingly put a finger up to his lips to ‘shush’ her. 

She couldn’t help the giggles that escaped her. He crawled onto the bed, inches away from her face. Smiling he said, “I’m glad you find this amusing.”

“I’m… sorr..y,” she breathlessly laughed out. 

He wrapped his arms around her. Her apricot skin was smooth as silk and splashed with freckles. “You surprised me with this dress,” he said, running his hands down the slippery fabric over her waist and hips. 

Kathryn let out a quiet sigh at his touch. She couldn’t believe that Chakotay was the man in front of her, wanting her, adoring her… She closed her eyes and opened them again.

“I’m still here” he said with a slight smile. 

_ Is he reading my mind?  _ She thought, smiling bashfully. They were both kneeling on the bed facing each other. Just the feeling of being close to him this way made Kathryn tremble. 

Feeling her shiver under his fingers, he dipped his head and looked at her with concern in his eyes. “Are you sure you want to do this? I’d understand if you’re not ready.” 

She brought her hand to his cheek and smiled tenderly. “I’m… slightly terrified,” she giggled softly, “but I’ve never wanted anything more than I do right now.”

With her permission to continue, Chakotay pulled her into him and she wrapped her hands around his neck. He loved the feel of her delicate hands massaging the back of his head. He teased her by gently nipping at her bottom lip. A gasp escaped her mouth which brought pleasure to Chakotay. He removed the clip that held up her hair and she allowed it to fall into place by her shoulders. He gazed at her as if she were the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen. 

He began to slide one of her straps off of her shoulder to give him access to her beautiful neck. His lips brushed against her shoulder and he continued to make a trail of kisses up to her neck. The way her body responded told him that he had found an erogenous zone. All he wanted to do was satisfy her. He found her lips again, this time deepening the kiss. Tongues were not afraid to explore. 

Chakotay pulled away to remove the other strap from her shoulder. He watched her while he began to undress her. Kathryn felt so vulnerable under his touch yet she craved him. She lowered her arms by her side so he could pull down the top of her silk dress. 

As the fabric fell just below her bust, he savored the sight of her round breasts, brazenly showing on the top of her black, laced strapless bra. Chakotay bit his lip as she brought her arms around him and slipped her hands under his shirt. Her fingers trailed up his back causing him to surrender to her caresses. He began to kiss her neck again then helped her remove his shirt. 

His bronzed, bare chest begged for her touch. As she ran her hands down his chest, Chakotay could already feel his arousal. He gently lowered her down onto the bed and took the opportunity to kiss her from this position. Taking her face in his hands, he kissed her soft and slow, relishing every second that his lips were on hers. Kathryn could feel herself losing control as the warmth of their bodies together made her ache with anticipation. 

Chakotay broke from their kiss, only to resume kissing her awaiting body. He lingered near her breasts for a bit until he began to tear away the rest of her dress. He planted kisses down her stomach as he pulled down the silky material. He threw the dress to the floor then knelt before her to behold her beauty. 

“You are so beautiful, Kathryn,” he breathed out.

She suddenly felt shyness take over her. Her cheeks blushed and she brought her arms over her chest as if to hide from his view. She certainly wasn’t in her 20’s anymore. She never thought of her body as being sexy or attractive, but the way his dark eyes looked over her made her feel something she had not felt in a very long time.

He noticed her timidness and took both of her hands, interlacing their fingers and dropping them to the sides. “You don’t have to be shy with me.”

She smiled at the complete and utter tenderness of his actions, even in the throes of passion. He was always that way with everything, especially with her, of course this would be no different. He pulled her up to sitting, facing each other, their legs intertwined. Kathryn wanted him, all of him…  _ I always have,  _ she thought. Unlacing their fingers, she moved her hands to unclasp her bra, eyes on him through the act.

Chakotay took a deep breath as his pulse quickened and he began to feel the bulging in his groin. She let her bra slip down on its own which aroused him even more as it slowly revealed her beautifully formed breasts. He couldn’t help but stare at her beautiful figure. Kathryn grabbed his shoulders to pull him to her lips. Their kisses became more breathless as their excitement grew. His lips found her neck again and she tilted her head back to give in to his mouth. 

Slowly, he made his way down to the soft curves of her chest. He pulled away to gently stroke her breasts then leaned in to kiss and lick her nipples. Kathryn shivered, raking her hands through his hair as he tended to her. He continued to pleasure her in this sensitive spot until she pulled back slightly. He looked up at her, her eyes filled with desire. 

She gently pushed him backward onto the bed. He looked back at her with hunger and exhilaration. She could see his length through his boxers. No doubt it wasn’t taking much for either one of them to feel aroused after years of waiting. She reached into his underwear to massage his shaft. Chakotay dropped his head back onto the bed and closed his eyes. A slightly audible moan escaped his mouth. It felt amazing knowing who was touching him. 

Kathryn pulled his boxers all the way off. His erection made her feel warmth between her legs. She wanted him with every fiber of her being. He must have been thinking the same as just then he sat up and scooped her up into his arms and laid her down again. It was his turn to remove the last piece of clothing that separated them. Once she was naked, he admired the beauty of her body. He could not resist the temptation of tasting her, just for a moment. His mouth met her folds which caused Kathryn’s back to arch at the sensation. She was warm and wet and he wanted her even more. Chakotay’s tongue slid back and forth over her so easily, making her anxious to have him inside her. 

Kathryn gently nudged his head forward as an invitation to move things further. Chakotay looked up at her with a smile and settled himself over her body. He went in for another kiss, excitement building as he felt the warmth of her body on his, flesh against flesh. Breaking the kiss, their eyes met and they held each other’s gaze. He reached down to make sure he was ready to enter her. He touched her wet opening with his tip, giving her a taste of what was about to happen. 

Chakotay began to sink into her slowly, keeping their eyes locked. If it weren’t for the warmth and feeling of her soft skin, her sweet scent, and her hands resting on the back of his head, he would swear he was dreaming up this moment. As he plunged deeper, a gasp escaped from Kathryn’s mouth. It was a sound of astonishment and pleasure. He pushed in and out, almost cautiously at first, but then they began to find their rhythm. It felt natural, their bodies responding to each other as if they had always been intimate this way. 

Their rhythm began to quicken, causing sounds of pleasure from both lovers. He delved deeper into her with each rhythmic push. Kathryn ran her hands down his back and settled them onto his toned buttocks. She lightly squeezed his cheeks, making Chakotay answer her by thrusting his hips. Their rhythm slowed as he rolled over, keeping them joined, allowing her to be on top. She captured his lips in a long, intoxicating kiss.

Kathryn sat up and placed her hands on his chest. She began to rock her body against him. At this sensation, Chakotay reached out to caress her breasts. He rubbed his thumbs over her taut nipples. Just the sight of her pleasuring him was going to push him over the edge. He closed his eyes and let his head fall backwards. 

“Kath-ryn,” he breathed out.

She smiled at the sound of him calling her name, the first time it had been spoken in a passionate sense. He sat up, bringing her legs around his waist. They stared into each other’s eyes again, as if needing a minute to ground themselves and ensure this was reality. She brought his face to hers, kissing him tenderly. 

His hands rested on her backside and pulled her into him. She gyrated in slow, insistent circles as Chakotay brought her soft breasts to his mouth. He gently sucked on her aching peaks. He could hear her breathing become quick and erratic. He lifted her up and laid her down again. His thrusting became faster as he could feel her close to releasing her energy.

He responded to the bucking of her hips as she began to moan louder than he had heard her earlier. He claimed her neck with his lips, bringing his mouth close to her ear. She could feel his hot breath on her neck and it pushed her over the edge. She breathed out his name and cried out in ecstasy as he rode her to climax. 

He continued urgently thrusting into her deeply, long after the shuddering contractions claimed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, wanting him to erupt with pleasure. She heard his moans become louder and more uncontrollable until he groaned in blissful agony, releasing himself inside her. He found her lips and kissed her sweetly through breathless moans.

As their racing hearts began to slow down, Chakotay carefully rolled to the side to lay beside her on the bed. He let out a satisfied deep breath. With laboured breathing, Kathryn turned her head to look at him. He met her eyes then jokingly acted exhausted, closing his eyes and dropping his head to the side. She stifled a laugh which made him open his eyes and chuckle.

Kathryn glanced over at the forgotten bottle of champagne. “Well, I guess we’re going to need to put that champagne on ice,” she said with a guilty, lopsided grin.

Chakotay looked puzzled then followed her gaze and remembered. He laughed quietly, “I wasn’t really in the mood for champagne anyway”. He pulled her into him and she placed her head and hand on his chest. He kissed her hair and just enjoyed the sensation of her body resting on his. He couldn’t ask for a better feeling. 

“Chakotay?” Kathryn said quietly against his chest.

“Hmm?” 

“Are you happy?” 

Chakotay shifted his weight to look down at her. “Is that even a question?” he said with a smile.

Her gaze softened. “I know we’ve been through a lot… and it’s been a complicated journey.”

“Who said that journeys aren’t complicated?” he asked, rhetorically.

She breathed out her nose into a hum.  _ Good point.  _

“Kathryn,” he said, “the way I see it is… the journey may not be perfect, but the destination is always beautiful”

Through teary eyes, she smiled brightly, “what makes you always so wise?”

With a dimpled smile, he said, “I’ve learned from a very beautiful and wise woman.” He kissed her, just because he could. 

Chakotay noticed goosebumps on her skin. He moved the blankets and brought the covers over them. Kathryn resettled, spooned against him. He held her close, his arms wrapped around her, fingers entwined. He began to feel her breathing get deeper and slow down. Not too long after, he succumbed to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go! Thank you everyone for all the positive feedback! It really means a lot! :-)


	8. Stay Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will he stay forever? 
> 
> The conclusion :-)

Kathryn quietly opened the door to Gretchen’s home the next morning. It was early and she hoped her mother and sister were still asleep. She felt like a teenager sneaking back into her house after being out all night with the same clothes she left in.

As she was about to head up the stairs to slip away unnoticed, Phoebe called to her from the kitchen and caused her to pause. 

“How was it?”

Kathryn closed her eyes in defeat. She turned around, walked down the few steps she had traveled and made her way into the kitchen. 

Phoebe sat at the island, stirring her “not so black” coffee with a spoon. She looked up at her sister with a knowing smile.

“Don’t even try to pretend like nothing happened,” she said, as her sister slid into a chair with a guilty look. “I’ve seen that face before.”

Kathryn looked down at her hands and pursed her lips. “What do you want, Pheebs? You want me to admit you were right?”

“Oh, I don’t care about that. I wanna know all the juicy details!” she said, taking a sip.

Kathryn breathed out a laugh. “I’ll tell you later,” she said, getting up from her seat. “I’m going to freshen up first. All I need is for mom to ask for the juicy details”. She waved her hand as she walked towards the staircase.

Phoebe laughed.  _ I knew I was right.  _

*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*

Later that morning, Chakotay arrived at the Janeway household. When Phoebe greeted him at the door, he swallowed hard.

“Hi, Phoebe.”

She closed the door behind her and gestured for him to follow her. “Let’s take a walk.”

“Uh.. m.. ok..”  _ Oh boy, what did she have up her sleeve? _

Phoebe walked ahead of him for some time then slowed down for him to catch up once they were away from the house. 

“What’s this about?”

She turned to him with a friendly crooked smile. “Nothing, I just want to get to you if you’re going to be dating my sister.”

Chakotay breathed out a laugh. “Alright. What do you want to know?”

They took a seat on a large rock nearby.

“Look,” Phoebe started, looking down at her hands in a way that made Chakotay smile at the similarity between her and her sister. “I know I have a rough exterior and I’m a smart ass most of the time....”

He dipped his head to hide his amused smile and waited for her to continue.

“...but, I love my sister. And she loves me… even though I’m quite sure that I annoy her about 98% of the time.”

“Hey, 2% is not bad.”

Phoebe glanced at him, trying not to smile at his humor. “What I’m trying to say is… my sister has been through a lot in her life, and has lost a lot of people she cared deeply for. I just wanna make sure… that she’ll be safe with you.”

Chakotay could hear the genuine emotion in her voice. “Can I tell you a story?”

She glared at him, “Is this a real story?” 

He couldn’t help but laugh out loud at her expression.  _ Kathryn must have told her about my “ancient legends”.  _ “Yes, it is.”

Phoebe relaxed her shoulders and listened intently. 

“Seven and a half years ago… your sister was ordered to locate my ship and crew and have me arrested. We ran into unexpected circumstances that led her to make a decision to protect another species from harm while simultaneously stranding us in an uncharted quadrant, 70,000 light years from home. This decision is something that, to this day, she still blames herself for.

We decided that it was best for both crews to join together to improve our chances of finding a way home. It certainly was not easy: a refined, established Starfleet crew working side by side with a band of misfits that had lost their way in life. Kathryn had no reason to trust me, but little by little, she began to see the good in me that I frankly had not seen in many years. 

What came after that… was not only a command team that worked so well in tandem, but also a deep, trusting friendship between two people who needed each other...” 

Phoebe tilted her head to the side, sensing there was more of the story to be told.

Chakotay continued, “There was a time that Kathryn and I found ourselves in a situation that separated us from the rest of the crew. We admitted our feelings for each other, but just as we began to let go of the past… we reunited with our crew. We were no longer free to act on those feelings. There were many times that our feelings almost came to the surface only to be pushed down again. I always respected her distance. I never pushed her further than she wanted to go. We became stronger as we built our friendship on trust and hope.

Oh yes, we’ve had many fights… some easier to fix than others, but one thing always remained clear… that we got through it  _ together _ . 

So, you’re wondering if she will be safe with me? I was a very angry man when she met me…” Chakotay swallowed, fighting back tears, his voice raw with emotion. “She became my peace, a feeling I had long forgotten… I love her, Phoebe. I always have and I always will.”

Phoebe blinked back the tears that began to form in her eyes. She turned her head away from him and wiped her cheek. 

“Touché,” she said, pushing his shoulder and trying to laugh off her tears.

Chakotay chuckled and felt more at ease. 

They stood up to walk back to the house. “Now, you know she’s not easy to deal with. Her coffee obsession is mind-blowing and she’s stubborn as hell… but you apparently already know this. You seem to understand her more than most people.”

“I’d like to think I do. Seven years is a long time when you have nowhere to hide. It was easy to feel vulnerable.”

They walked up the steps of the front porch and Phoebe opened the front door. “She’s out on the back porch,” she said over her shoulder. 

*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*

Chakotay stepped out onto the back porch and quietly closed the door behind him. Kathryn was curled up in a bed swing, reading a book, at the far end of the porch. She wore capri-length, black leggings and a lightweight, beige tunic with long sleeves. Chakotay thought she always looked radiant, no matter how dressed down she was. 

As he approached her, she heard the creaking of the wood and looked up at him.

“Hi,” she said affectionately. She made room on the swing for him.

He sat down and leaned in to kiss her. “Hi,” he almost whispered, as the thought that he had the freedom to kiss her sank in. 

She smiled sweetly at him. He lowered his head, trying to hide the enormous smile that was taking over his face. Of course he failed miserably.

“What’s so funny?” she asked, with that tone that said ‘I’m not going to stop until you tell me’. 

“Oh… it’s nothing,” his dimples proved that he knew full well that she would be annoyed with that answer.

Her eyes widened. “Alright… fine,”she said, turning back to her book. 

Chakotay knew she wouldn’t let it go that easily. This time he chuckled as he knew she was boiling inside. She glanced at him from behind her book. 

“Clearly there’s something.” She narrowed her eyes at him.

He leaned in close to her face. “You’re very persistent.” 

“I don’t like secrets.”

“There are no secrets.” 

She was fuming now. Especially because Chakotay kept the smug look on his face while he teased her. 

Kathryn moved to stand but Chakotay pulled her back down into his lips. 

Speaking softly against his lips she said, “Don’t think for a second that you’re going to get away with everything like this.” 

“That sounds like you’re planning on keeping me around for a while.” He threw her a wicked smile. 

She pushed him backward. “Just tell me!”

At the last second he pulled her along with him as he fell onto the soft cushion. 

“I had an interesting conversation with your sister on my way in.”

She sat straight up. “What?!”

“Oh don’t worry, I didn’t say anything stupid.”

Kathryn sighed heavily. “It’s not you I’m worried about,” she said, with a lopsided frown.

Chakotay sat up and wrapped his arms around her. “Your sister cares about you more than you know. She wants the best for you and wants to protect you from getting hurt again.”

Her eyes glistened as she turned her head to look into his. He continued, “I think it’s safe to say that she approves.” He gave her a gentle smile.

She looked down, searching for the words to say, “And… what exactly… is she approving of?”. She searched his eyes. She thought she knew what was happening between them, but her heart was still guarded on instinct. 

She lowered her chin, but Chakotay gently lifted it back up to meet her eyes. With a serious look, he said, “whatever you want it to be, Kathryn. I’m here for the long run, but you decide what you’re comfortable with.”

Kathryn allowed a few stray tears to flow.  _ This man _ . Ever patient, kind, loving, gentle… In some ways, the total opposite of her, but somehow, they balanced each other out. They hadn’t necessarily  _ waited  _ for each other, but the universe decided that ultimately their souls were meant for each other. 

As a Captain, she was brave and fearless, but when it came to love she had always found it to be terribly frightening. Today was the day that she decided to push that aside to courageously fight for what she had always longed for, albeit believing it was not what she deserved.

“I love you,” was all she was capable of saying and all that was needed as Chakotay wrapped her into an embrace, kissing her like never before.

When they parted, Kathryn placed her hand on his cheek and smiled. He covered her hand with his. 

“Would you like to stay here tonight?”

“Would you like to stay forever?!!” Phoebe yelled from inside the house.

Kathryn couldn’t contain her laughter which made Chakotay burst out as well. 

“I would love to…”

Kathryn raised a brow at him.

“Stay forever that is.” 

She laughed, falling into his chest. He held her tightly and whispered, “I love  _ you,  _ Kathryn Janeway.” 

~•~*~•~*The End*~•~*~•~*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I have enjoyed all your feedback! I may write a sequel to this story. :-)


End file.
